starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Turfa Dei
|fgcolor= |image=TurfaDei SC-Com4 Art1.jpg |imgsize=200px |birth=April 29, 2464 |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |faction=Anti-Confederate movement led by Castor Mezzo (formerly) War Pigs (2497–2500; 2502–) |job=Terrorist (formerly) Outlaw |concept=Jason Bischoff |height=6'4" |weight=275 lb. }} Turfa Dei is a terran outlaw and member of the War Pigs. He frequently takes a leadership role among the War Pigs, but was subordinate to Brock Valevoss and later Cole Hickson. His specialties include the use of explosives. Dei has an above average Psi Index rating, giving him the ability to sense psychics and resist telepathy. He hates having his mind read or otherwise tampered with. He also hates being submerged underwater.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft 1''' (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Dei sometimes wears a green CMC-400 Powered Combat Suit.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio et al. (p, i). "StarCraft #4" StarCraft '''1 (4) (September 16, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Biography Early Life Turfa Dei was raised by farmers at Hudderstown Colony, Agria. He learned the trade of insurgent-for-hire from Castor Mezzo, which disappointed those who raised him, but later abandoned Mezzo due to his selfish ways. He made a living with explosives, destroying bridges and bases, targeting at least one Kel-Morian Combine convoy. In 2490, Dei was practicing his trade on Tarsonis by delivering explosives, but was suffering from nightmares and a lack of focus due to outside factors, which caused him to fail at one of his tasks. He was accosted by an unnamed man, who admitted to telepathically assaulting him. However, Dei was able to resist, surprising the man and strangling him. Dei would later claim this incident increased his ability to sense psychics but also believed it left "scars" that would never go away.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio et al. (p, i). "StarCraft #4" StarCraft 1''' (4) (September 16, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). War Pigs Dei was charged with aiding and abetting known terrorists, conspiracy to release convicted criminals, shipping an explosive device with intent to kill or injure, transportation of an explosive with intent to kill or injure, and use of a destructive device in relation to a crime of violence and sentenced to life in prison.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i). "StarCraft #0" StarCraft (July 27, 2010) DC Comics (Wildstorm). He ended up in the War Pigs program, a band of "throw-away" troopsGiffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft '''1 (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). as one of its original members.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i). "StarCraft #0" StarCraft (July 27, 2010) DC Comics (Wildstorm). In March 2499 Dei and the other War Pigs were at Camp Connelly, Tarsonis, when they were summoned to the Center for State Security for a meeting with their boss, bureaucrat Tamsen Cauley. They were ordered to locate and destroy the Hephaestus, a battlecruiser carrying secret data in physical format, along with something else. They took their "new" ship, the General Lee. Along the journey, Dei convinced fellow War Pig Chakra Fen to tell her life story, which she hadn't done in two years. The War Pigs boarded the Hephaestus. Dei was ordered to stop them broadcasting their distress signal. When he reached the radio room, he was confronted by several resocialized marines, who refused to let him pass. Dei saw killing them as a mercy killing. The War Pigs (except Fen) made it off the Hephaestus. ]] In 2500 Dei took part in an assassination attempt on Arcturus Mengsk along with the rest of the War Pigs at the behest of their handler, Tamsen Cauley, at the mining world of Atticus Minor. The mission failed, and as the War Pigs fled to the safety of the General Lee. Dei stole mining explosives and used them on the zerg which blocked their path. The General Lee was forced to run a Confederate cordon and the group went on the run. War Pig member Brock Valevoss went to confront Cauley about Confederate actions. Valevoss called the group to meet him for another job at Tyrador VIII but Dei and the rest were suspicious of him now. While Dei confronted Valevoss, Tamsen's Cerberus Program soldiers tried to kill them. The War Pigs escaped again and would eventually scatter for two years. Target: Jim Raynor Two years after Turfa Dei had last seen the War Pigs, former War Pig Cole Hickson met him on Halcyon, hiring him for a new task — the assassination of Jim Raynor at the behest of their old foe Tamsen Cauley. The reward would be a purging of their criminal records. Dei took part in an information-gathering mission to Moria, which almost ended in disaster due to Cole Hickson's lack of focus. The General Lee was seriously damaged and needed repairs. Dei and Nuura Joss discussed Hickson, thinking there was something strange about his friendship with Tamsen Cauley. The War Pigs were captured by the Screaming Skulls at the Apollo Shipyard trying to fix the General Lee, but they broke free. Dei rescued technically-skilled prisoners and set them to work on repairing their ship. Discussing their next moves, Dei would contact his former terrorist friends to help the War Pigs track down Jim Raynor. Unknown to the other War Pigs, Romy Pyrius had smuggled a xel'naga artifact aboard the General Lee.''Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" ''StarCraft 1''' (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The War Pigs fell under the subtle influence of the artifact. Turfa Dei himself suffered from insomnia and a bad temper as a result. Dei pointed the War Pigs to Denny Houston, a fixer. Houston boarded the General Lee and made a proposal — he would trade the location of Jim Raynor if the War Pigs kidnapped his wife, Ellen. Dei couldn't restrain his temper, attacking Denny Houston. Cole Hickson told him to stop, as he wasn't concerned about the morality of the situation. Once they brought Ellen aboard, Dei again brought up the issue, and he and Hickson came to blows before Pyrius cooled them off. The three were alerted to boarders — Dark Templar who had come to steal the artifact, explaining its negative impacts before they left.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft '''1 (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). In August 2502 the War Pigs picked up a distress call from Dei's people at Hudderstown Colony, Agria. Most of the townsfolk had been massacred, and Dei felt the presence of a ghost. Feeling the Dominion might have been attacking his former terrorist allies, he decided to find the survivors' spiderhole on foot while his teammates followed in the General Lee. On the way, he was ambushed by the ghost, who read his mind, focusing on thoughts of Castor Mezzo. Dei was aware of which thought were read and, after chasing off the ghost with a grenade, reached the colonists. He had a cold meeting with Mezzo before the ghost, which had been following him, attacked again. She beat him and threatened to "cook" his brain but not fast enough to kill him before the General Lee attacked, killing her. Dei asked Mezzo if he would continue to seek groups of people to shelter him, even though this would draw Dominion reprisals. When Mezzo said he would, Dei swiftly killed him. Dei accompanied the War Pigs to Urona Sigma, and along with Vin Iggins, Pyrius and Hickson, descended to the surface in order to locate Jim Raynor. They found him, but he'd been forewarned and captured them. Dei was stunned to learn that Raynor and Hickson were old friends.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft 1''' (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). He was forced into action when Hickson pulled a gun on Raynor, pointing it at his head. Raynor recognized Hickson's expression as being caused by neural resocialization, which led the War Pigs to realize that Cauley's entire job was a scam. They were interrupted by a zerg invasion of the Raiders' caverns, and Dei was able to grab Hickson's gun hand. However, a zergling jumped on his back, and as Raynor rescued him, Hickson was able to escape. The War Pigs and Raiders fled together. Dei created a new "back door" through the use of explosives, and as the teams escaped to the surface, Dei pulled the one-armed Iggins to safety. Dei used more explosives to seal their path, preventing the zerg from following. They were ambushed again by Hickson, but he fell unconscious when he attempted to resist Cauley's resocialization. However, the War Pigs and Raiders were stranded on Urona Sigma as the protoss began a purification attack.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft '''1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Dei measured the protoss' progress and traded compliments with Jim Raynor as the world seemed to come to an end. They were interrupted by Lars Trakken and a squad of Cerberus troopers, who descended in a dropship so Trakken could oversee Hickson's death. Raynor, noting Trakken's obsessive hatred, plotted a ruse so the War Pigs could steal the dropship. The War Pigs surrendered Hickson to Trakken, and while the latter was distracted by his hatred, Dei sprang the ambush by snapping a Cerberus trooper's neck. During the battle, Trakken and Pyrius were both killed, but the surviving War Pigs and Raynor were able to escape. Hickson planned a revenge attack on Cauley due to his role in Pyrius' death, and Dei, noting the attack was "suicidal", offered his support.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft 1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Preview According to previews Turfa Dei is 2.06 m (6'9") tall and weighs 113 kg (250 pounds). He was described as a freelancer/terrorist/mercenary and light infantryman of 27 years of age. Dei is equipped with next-generation CMC light armor and is specialized in second class demolitions and heavy ordinance. Dei is also classified as a freelancer and/or terrorist.2008-15-10, Let's Chat. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2008-16-10 Dei was charged with treason due to a history on Brontes IV and was involved in a riot at the Korhal Incarceration Facility, attempting to extract an inmate. References Category:Terran comic characters Category:Terran psychics Category:Terran mercenaries Category:Terran criminals Category:Terran soldiers